


The Bright Days are Here

by shyfoxes



Series: And Family Means... [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Nicknames, Coran - Freeform, Depression, Dogs, Dogs make everything better, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Keith & Shiro Are Childhood Friends, Not Beta'd, Pidge - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Three-legged Dog, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, learning to cope, more tags to come I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: Shiro is finally home, Shiro can finally rest. But why does he still feel so restless and wrong? It's frustrating to say the least. Luckily Hunk has a solution in the form of a three-legged dog with a lot of love to give in the good and bad times.-Adventures of Shiro and his dog as he adjusts back to Earth life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from Boney M's Sunny :')

Shiro was restless. There was no other word for it. He finally had all the time in the world to relax, sleep in, do nothing, and it was maddening. It wasn’t an easy adjustment to just not automatically don his armor or be awakened by the castleship’s alarms for morning training. Shiro’s body still woke up anyway, too in-tune after 3 years of fighting to do nothing else but rise.   
  
He didn't have to, but Shiro got up just the same to do morning push-ups, run around the block a few laps, sit in the park for a bit and consider buying ice cream he had craved since he’d gone off to Kerberos. Every time Shiro said he would buy a cone and every time he inevitably went home empty handed.   
  
When Shiro returned home, it was to a mostly bare apartment. He had a few pieces of furniture but barely anything that made it seem personal. He had gotten nagged enough about that from Lance and his mother. Whatever personal items were there were from his team when they came over, always leaving a little of themselves each time. It warmed Shiro more than he had realized, to look around at times and see their knick knacks and forgotten items strewn like they each partially lived there. At times too he had found Allura’s hair in his bathtub drain, finding himself laughing about it.

He had a cup for each one of them in his cupboard, little pictures and phrases that set them apart. The succulents and cacti on the window sill were Keith’s. The baking utensils were definitely Hunk’s (as if Shiro could even boil water without burning it). The pile of DVDs were Lance’s, organized, funny enough, in terms of favorites and even by alphabet. The game system she and Lance had gotten had even set up permanent residence at Shiro’s place despite him wondering why Pidge never left it at home.

So why did Shiro still feel _wrong_?

Why did he still feel his body freeze up when the flash of passing school buses flooded through his curtains, or when the distant rumble of thunder sent a tremor under his skin?

(He knew the reason. His whole team knew the reason. But, Shiro - )

He was home. Peace was, more or less, here to stay. The universe was safe, rebuilding. Earth was safe. His team had returned whole, to families, to each other, and to a hero’s welcome. If he wanted to go back out into space, he just needed to ping Allura and he would be out there flying through asteroid fields, sitting humble despite everything on an alien’s planet, enjoying an honorary dinner in gratitude.

Still, in the middle of the night, with the hum of passing cars, and the tick of his nightside clock, there were moments where Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to feel completely all right. He wasn’t sure if the reason he got up in the morning was truly because he wanted to. Or rather, if it was just the routine that had been borne within him that he was unable to let go.

It made Shiro frustrated. Made him ache and thrum with barely suppressed energy that he couldn’t fight off no matter how hard he ran.

In the moments when Shiro could feel how alone and empty his apartment was, it churned up old fears, old worrries. Yellow eyes and sharp fangs at his periphery; the whisper of another voice as the radio played merrily on some oldies station; the backs of his teammates as they moved forward, got stronger, got better _without him -_

It was in these moments that Shiro almost wished he had never come back to Earth.

-

Sometimes, despite knowing better, Shiro always found himself being surprised by his fellow ex-Paladins. Like now, the way he could see Hunk looking up from where he was eating from across Shiro at the little dining table. Every week Hunk showed up to cook up a storm in Shiro’s kitchen to make sure Shiro wasn’t either burning his apartment down, poisoning himself, or living off subpar take-out. Shiro was starting to feel a little like Pidge’s diary under the weight of Hunk’s eyes.  Hunk was an engineer after all, he had a mind made for taking apart and putting back together. For all of Hunk’s softness and over-the-top ways, he was terrifyingly perceptive when he honed in on something.

“The food okay, Shiro? Not too spicy is it?” Hunk started.

“You know I don’t mind spicy food, Hunk,” Shiro answered, huffing an awkward little laugh.

He heard hum make a subtle hum, the clack of his fork against the ceramic plate. He twirled around the meatball nestled in the spaghetti for a moment. Shiro did the same. Hunk looked up at him again. Shiro swallowed his mouthful a little too heavily.

“But you would tell me right? If I was making it in some way, even if it’s like a teeny bit, the way you don’t like, right? Cause you don’t need to, like, grin and bear it or anything, you know?” Hunk asked.

“Oh, uh - “

“Cause you can just be like, ‘Hunk, dude, there’s too much turmeric in this!’ or ‘Only two cloves of garlic, Hunk? Unbelievable!’,” Hunk said, arms flying up dramatically.  He offered Shiro a small smile.“I’m here for you, dude. I don’t mind listening.”

Shiro snorted into his palm, trying to hide an amused smile. He failed miserably, watching as the tentative smile grew larger across his face. Shiro took another bite of his food and shook his head, shoulder shaking as he tried not to laugh. Biting his lip Shiro looked down at where his fingers were curled around his fork.

“Even if it’s not about the food?” Shiro joked a little weakly.

Hunk hummed. “Especially if it’s not about the food, Shiro. What’s got you down? Don’t think we didn’t notice. We spent a lot of time up there in space. The things I had to see and do around you guys, yeesh. Lance’s socks still give me nightmares.”

Shiro did laugh this time, watching Hunk beam at him through his half-open eyes. Hunk always had that way about him, Shiro noted. For all Hunk’s sweetness, he was equally as sassy as the other’s, smart-mouthed and salty in ways Shiro had thoroughly appreciated. Yet also so wholly warm and open when he cared for you that Shiro felt no qualms in letting his little part of him be known. Even if Keith was his oldest and closest friend, Shiro still hesitated to share everything he felt with his friend. Shiro exhaled loudly. He sucked his lips in for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts. Hunk let him.

“I guess that’s kind of it. Nightmares, but not really? I don’t really get too many nightmares like before. But - there are times when I don’t feel right. Like, I should be doing something. Anything. But instead I’m sitting here watching netflix or walking through the park or something and, and,” Shiro blew out a frustrated breath. “I guess I got too used to being up there.”

“Why don’t you go back some time then? Allura and Coran would love to have you aboard. Keith was going to go up in a month because he missed Red,” Hunk replied.

Yeah, Shiro remembered that. Keith had said that. He had really come to be attached to Red. Even with the lion switching, Red and Keith had stayed pretty close together. It was a little enviable, if not adorable. Shiro _had_ found a lot of joy in teasing Keith about that.

“It’s like someone who kind of misses their pet,” Shiro joked, smiling softly.

“Right?” Hunk piped in. “Oh, man, I missed my dogs sooo much. Being out in space and not being able to wake up to Pippa or Lissy or Noodles? Or the whole pack? Or my moms?? It was really hard sometimes.”

“Yeah, you do have a lot of dogs, huh?” Shiro teased. “Lance said your favorite movie is 101 Dalmatians.”

“Sure is. Boy would I love to have 101 dogs, maybe even more. Can you imagine?” Hunk said dreamily.

“Kind of. Keith’s the one who grew up with dogs when he was little, my parent’s didn’t really like pets. So I always went over to Keith’s place to play with them. Keith used to even sleep on the floor with them,” Shiro said.

Shiro could remember when Keith's hair was shaggier than it was now , running around with dirt on his face and no shoes, and two dogs at his side. There were probably a few pictures Shiro’s mom had of the two of them from back then.

“Heh, same. Me and Keith should swap stories. But back to business, the stars aren’t aligning for you, huh?” Hunk said.

Shiro nodded.

“Well, maybe you need a dog,” Hunk said..

A moment of silence passed between them. Shiro didn’t really know how to react. He laced his hands together like a little wall.

“Hang on, here me out. You’re restless and you wanna feel like you’re doing something. Maybe you need a dog? My mom has depression and anxiety. But the dogs help a lot, actually. She’s like, ‘Well, I gotta get up because the dogs need walking, and feeding, and even though Tsuyoshi and Hana are here, they still need me!’. Same goes with her anxiety. If she can, she takes Tank with her places and he makes her feel calm, you know?” Hunk told him. “Sounds like maybe you kind of just need something to look after just as much as you need looking after.”

Shiro looked down at his hands, at his palms, the flesh of his human hand, and the sleek metal of the Altean prosthetic the team had built for him. A dog certainly wouldn’t judge him for what he had become, part man and alien machine. Nor would it think him any less for what he’d endured, what he’d had to do. He wasn’t Takashi Shirogane of the Galaxy Garrison, the Champion, or Shiro of Voltron. He would just be Shiro.

Shiro tilted his head to look out at his apartment. Save for Hunk’s shaking leg under the table, and the breeze from the standing fan, the apartment was quiet. Empty. Lonely.

It...would be nice to come home to something eager to see him. (Even though at times he had come home to some ex-teammates who had done just that, too). It would also be nice to have company in the park. Or at dinner during the week. At night when the weather was bad and Shiro was forcing his hands over his ears and his mind blank as he prayed for it to end quickly.

Hunk reached across to take hold of his fingers. “I think I got just the perfect one for you, too, buddy. She just came to us for fostering a few days ago, no name either. Figured if you two like each other, that can change?”

Shiro took a breath. He squeezed Hunk’s fingers back and told him that he’d love to meet he.

-

The thing Shiro had noticed about being around friends or even just certain people for a long period of time was that inevitably you would rub off on each other. There were times back at the Garrison that Shiro would have to catch himself from raking his teeth across his thumb nail when he was stressed because it was something Matt had tended to do during midterms and finals when he was cramming.

So, it probably should have been less of a surprise that the moment Hunk had heard Shiro say he was willing to meet the dog, he had all but pulled Shiro right out of his chair and towards the door where their shoes lay. Hunk was still startlingly much stronger than Shiro even now, all but lifting Shiro right off the floor to try and slide him into shoes. It was a very Keith and Lance thing to do, to jump into action when they got excited about things.

When Shiro’s heels had slid down against the backs of his shoes, Hunk was hustling Shiro out and locking the door behind him. Shiro wanted to try and say that he forgot to turn the fan off, but they were already halfway to the bus stop by the time Shiro had managed to get a word in.

“You’re going to love her,” Hunk gushed. He wrung his hands at the hem of his shirt, shifting back and forth on his feet. “Oh man, Shiro, she’s just the cutest. And her smile! Well, all the dogs have great smiles, and sometimes I get a little biased, but she’s definitely got a good one. And she’s got this stumpy little tail, Shiro, a stumpy little thing! Her whole butt wiggles when she’s happy!”

Hunk sniffled, maybe for effect in the way Lance would do, and Pidge by extension had picked up. He slapped Shiro on the back, managed to shift him forward. Shiro made a startled noise like a dying cat that made Hunk’s face split into a wide grin as Shiro cleared his throat and tried to fight down a flush.

“All dogs are good, Shiro,” Hunk said instead, though the amusement still showed on his face.

“That they are, Hunk,” Shiro agreed around a smile.

-

Shiro was a pretty practical guy if he thought so himself. He could buy things when needed, maybe not always, but he tried to make good decisions, researched the heck out of something before he dove right in. Love at first sight wasn’t even something he had truly believed in until Hunk had pulled him into his house, waded him through the squirmy, excited bodies of all of his dogs, and plucked a sweet looking shaggy three-legged mutt from the pack.

Her tail was indeed a little stump. Hunk held her from underneath her arm and the stump of what used to be. When she looked at Shiro, her ears perked up then flew back in that way that dogs seeking pats did, and her whole rump shook as she wagged her tail. She licked her lips, a small whine in her throat as she looked towards Shiro expectantly.

Hunk shot Shiro a smug grin, raising the dog up a bit as a silent gesture.

“Well, dude? As Lance would say, you can’t keep a cute girl waiting,” Hunk said.

Shiro held out his arms as Hunk gently laid her into his grip. Shiro had to get a good grip the way her body was vibrating with excitement. She squirmed, turned in his arms and put her sole front paw against Shiro’s cheek before licking him. A slow smile worked it’s way over Shiro’s face as he held her close, cradled her like a child. To the side Hunk cooed, probably took a picture and murmured about using it to make a cradling meme reference in their group chat. Shiro tickled under her chin, saw the trail of spots under her chin and down her throat. When he made a faint whistle, her big, triangular ears flickered and she tilted her head to the side. Shiro felt himself begin to melt. A big black spot covered one eye, which she winked at Shiro. He gasped softly, and knew he wouldn’t be able to leave without her.

Shiro looked at Hunk, unable to hold back his excitment. “Her name is Akki.”

Akki wiggled in his arms and seemed to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro spends his first night as a new dog owner. Whatever worries he had about it not working quickly disappear.

When Shiro and Akki had stepped back into Shiro’s apartment, he was struck with the sudden thought - he wasn’t prepared at all. As Akki wiggled to be put down, Shiro looked around in a slight state of encroaching horror. His house was not dog proof. He literally had no supplies. No bowls, no bed, no toys,  _ no food.  _ Oh no, he had made a horrible mistake. There was no way he was going to be able to do this. Saving the universe? No problem. Given a month’s warning and time to rest in advance and he could probably, maybe, do it again. Care for another living creature that wasn’t a cactus? Absolutely not. At the very least, his former teammates were (mostly) capable of taking care of themselves. 

Realizing that she wasn’t going down any time soon, Akki looked up at Shiro, and whined.

The door swung in and hit Shiro in the back. Shiro stumbled forward, grip loosening on Akki, who happily twisted her way out of his arms and landed gracefully onto the carpet. She shook herself, then took off to explore. 

“No, wait -” Shiro called, reaching out. 

An arm slung over Shiro’s shoulders bringing him flush against Hunk’s side. Under his other arm was a box. Shiro looked up at him, a little at a loss.

“Let her explore a little, man. I need your help with this stuff anyway,” Hunk said.

“What stuff?”

Hunk cocked an eyebrow and gently passed the box over to Shiro. Inside, was a bowl, a bed, some toys, a small bag of dog food, another collar and leash, dog pads, and shampoo. Shiro’s shoulders sagged, his whole body going almost boneless as he slumped forward, box and all, against Hunk.

“You were going to have a meltdown weren’t you,” Hunk said. It wasn’t a question. He set a gentle hand to his friend’s shoulder and didn’t push him away. Hunk was soft like that, even if his biceps were bigger than Shiro’s head. “I didn’t expect you to have anything she needed since I pretty much sprung it on you out of nowhere. I wouldn’t leave you high and dry like that, dude. If you don’t mind some making this a sleepover, I’d love to help you out. Team Anxiety, am I right?”

Shiro laughed a little wetly. Hunk patted the back of his head. From Shiro’s bedroom, something akin to a crash and a yelp sounded, making both of them pause. Hunk rolled up his sleeves.

“Well, guess we better get to it, then,” Hunk laughed.

-

By ten that night, Shiro was exhausted. Between dog proofing the house, fussing over where he was going to be placing Akki’s new stuff, and generally laughing his ass off with Hunk. They squished together on his couch, ice cream between them with Brooklyn Nine-Nine on. Akki was content to lick at the condensation on the carton. 

Shiro was ready to sleep. 

He glanced around the darkened room to the little lump curled up by his closet doors in her bed. It had been the one she’d gleefully stolen from the other dogs back at Hunk’s home when his Mom had bought them a few new ones. Hunk had said that it would make her move much easier if she had stuff she was used to with her. It seemed to be the case. Aside from shifting the bed over a few spaces from where Shiro had placed it, Akki was more than happy to turn exactly three times and then flop right down into her bed, falling asleep with a big, satisfied sigh. 

Taking a note from his new dog’s book, Shiro took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and found himself drifting off to sleep quickly for once. 

For most of the night, Shiro didn’t dream. He floated peacefully, mind pleasantly blank. It was a better outcome to some of his nights. Memories had a way of clawing at his consciousness, whispering at him, threatening the barrier he’d tried to erect. Sometimes they got in. Other times, Shiro was lucky he had been bonded to a superior, intergalactic super weapon.

Some nights, Black would reach her consciousness across the cosmos, her purr filling him with a familiar warmth. It was her usual way of checking in on him, keeping the bond between them tethered despite distance. It was one of Shiro’s better nights when she did. Black’s presence had a way of forcing out all demons, burning their pathways from where she had settled, curling her quintessence around him warmly. 

But this time, Black wasn’t here. By three arm, careful claws had wormed their way in. It began with voices, one right after the other, in languages, in English, in Japanese, in Galran, interposing over each other. Each more chaotic than the other. Shiro didn’t know what they were saying. He could just feel the way they seemed to grow bigger in his head, warring for attention, until they were all yelling his name. They meshed together, a large beast with millions of eyes, tar and compromised quintessence pulsing as one. It crawled along the floor, each eye flying around wildly. The closer it got, the more eyes focused in on him. A mouth ripped its way through the tar, showing off jagged teeth, each eye flaring pupil-less gold. Shiro couldn’t talk, couldn’t move, couldn’t will his legs, or his arms to draw him away. He could feel himself holding his breath, chest squeezing for air.

“ _ Cha-m-pion, _ ” It called. “ _ Champ-ion. Come back to usss, come baaack _ .”

It slammed a hand down, tar ripping from its body. It heaved forward, another hand appearing just where the last had been. It called him again, liquefying and roiling to engulf him like a slow moving tide. It trapped his feet. It prodded at his skin, trying to enter, trying to become one. A voice like Haggar’s cackled lowly.

Shiro’s eyes flew open. 

His fingers dug into his comforter, body feeling as though it were still unable to move. Shiro could hear his breath in his ears, each one growing louder and faster by the second. He swallowed dry.

How long was he going to be like this? How long was he going to have to keep these thoughts, see them behind his eyelids, flinch when thunder struck earth? He had been back on Earth for a little over a year. He had a good life; no war, no worries. His friends turned family, his mother who called him at least once a week, playfully nagging him and firmly telling him how much she loved him. He had his own place, his body, his freedom, no more corrupted quintessence coursing through his veins. So why he wasn’t he okay?

Shiro swallowed, staving his panic off by a stark moment. He was never going to be truly happy.

He was never going to be okay, his mind told him. His mind cycled through the little things that made him happy now, the things that had made him happy before. He felt them sliding away from him almost like dissolving sand. 

He was going to be like this,  _ damaged _ and wrong and sometimes feeling like his body wasn’t his own. The galra tech arm had long since been destroyed, replaced with a hodge-podge Altean-Earth model courtesy of his friends. Nothing felt enough, and it made him feel so damn selfish that he yearned for more. A wet sound bubbled out of his throat, vision swimming. 

_ I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this _ .

His mind cycled through the words forward and back, growing impossibly large until it felt like it was lodged right across the front of his head. 

Something touched the tips of his fingers. Everything stilled. This time, something wet licked at the back of his hand. Shiro blinked; he turned his head to side and spotted Akki’s stumpy tail wagging from the side of his bed. Her head was propped up over the edge, mouth set in something almost like a smile as her tongue peeked out again to lick him. 

“Akki,” Shiro whispered. Shiro’s chest decompressed slowly. “Did I wake you?”

The dog seemed to take that as permission to prop herself up more against the bed. Her front paws stretched across the bed, each toe splaying as she whined, looking between the bed and Shiro expectantly. Almost like asking permission. When Shiro took too long to give any indication, her back legs scrambled to hoist her wiggly body up and over into the bed. 

She nosed at Shiro’s side, loudly sniffing him down. She passed over to his chest, nosing around where his stump met his prosthesis.Grossly, she raked her way over Shiro’s face, too, amused when he sputtered and tried to turn away. When she’d sufficiently inspected him, she flopped down halfway on his chest. Shiro wheezed.

“You’re heavier than I realized,” Shiro muttered. 

His arms felt like they were creaking as he bent his elbows, wavering until gravity took over and he was cradling her. He scratched under one ear, laughing when one of her legs began to kick and she groaned a little happily at the attention. He spotted scratching and her leg stopped shaking. He scratched again and watched her leg move. 

“You’re just full of surprises,” Shiro said. “I had the worst dream, Akki. It’s been a while since I had one. I forgot how shitty it makes me feel.”

Akki lowered her head until her muzzle was resting on his clavicle. She breathed out a loud exhale, eyes alert in the dark. Shiro passed his hand over her head. She licked at the inside of his wrist.

“I’m a mess. I don’t know if I’ll ever stop being like this,” Shiro admitted. “I’m a little afraid of what I’ll be if I manage to  _ not _ be.” Shiro snorted. “How stupid is that? The goal is to be - functional, and it kind of scares me.”

“I personally fought the Emperor of the Universe. Why is this so hard?”

Akki made an inquisitive noise. She extended a leg, pawing at his cheek, dulled down claws brushing his incoming morning stubble. Shiro couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

“Are you petting me back? You’re something else.”

The door to his room rattled, creaking open to reveal Hunk peeping in. He seemed to think otherwise, pushing his way in. Hunk knew all about boundaries and what not to cross, but when it came to his friends, he had a scary sixth sense about when and where to bypass all lines and insert himself in. He padded over to Shiro’s bed and rolled in. He pulled the sheets up under his chin and folded his hands together over his stomach. Akki rolled over Shiro’s body to lay between the two of them, body wiggling as she greeted Hunk. Without thinking, Hunk reached to scratch her chest.

“Need more company?” Hunk simply asked. They would talk to tomorrow, is what he really meant. Talk over food and hot chocolate and plan how maybe they could try and tackle this properly. Now, though, it was a matter of getting their way to the sunrise.

Shiro hummed. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind it. Akki proposed the idea first.”

Hunk huffed a quiet laugh. “She’s a clever one. What do you think we should eat tomorrow?”

“Waffles, omurice, the chocolate tea Lance’s mom sent over?” Shiro suggested.

“Personally, I could go for some good fritters. I think Lance and I left some of the ingredients here the last time we stayed over,” Hunk answered.

“You did. I had no idea what I was doing so I just left them there. It should still be good...I think,” Shiro joked.

Hunk clicked his tongue, a smile on his face. “What are we going to do with you, dude? You’re lucky Akki’s food is pretty much canned and bagged.”

Shiro yawned, lids growing heavy. His voice slurred, feeling his body going slack. Tension bled out of him. “Lucky me.”

Hunk’s hand patted his own, squeezed it one final time while Shiro’s mind was still online. “Lucky you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of this is venting. I had...a thing today, which is what shiro's own meltdown is about. I considered having Shiro call Keith about his bad feelings, because they definitely have that type of close camaraderie. Buuut I'm also indulging how much I reaaaaaally want Hunk & Shiro to bond more and be friends. So,while I am going to eventually include Keith, because Shiro gets Akki's name from Keith's childhood (ethnic) nickname (Akira), I wanna do more with Hunk and Shiro :>
> 
> the akki name thing was not addressed bc i forgot lolol

**Author's Note:**

> But Ree?? You're not finished with ANY of your chaptered fics?? Nor did you update them?? Yeah, well...
> 
> I really wanted to do this. Dogs are always the answer for me, more or less. Canon divergence, obv, a messy vague-ness of what's happening in canon and whatever I want. I'll work it out eventually. 
> 
> In this verse Shiro&Keith were childhood friends and grew up near each other. Their first language was Japanese, but since I know none, if they speak it, or anyone speaks anything other than English, it'll just be in italics to save us all the google translate headache.
> 
> That being said, Akki--> is Keith's childhood nickname under the assumption his ethnic name is Akira. Stealing from Creepofish, Takashi's was Takkun (maybe Takacchi) feel free to correct me, I'm literally no expert and I don't claim to be one. And Lance's, as headcanon-ed with Warmybones & Persephonea is Lilo. Lance when he was a child was a big fan of Lilo&Stitch, but the nickname came before he saw the movie, but it kinda just made him that much happier lol. His niece and nephew call him this, and as kids he and Hunk were known as Lilo&Hunk rather than Lance&Tsuyoshi.
> 
> The Akki name thing will be addressed next chapter lolol
> 
> I'm hoping I can focus a little on each Paladin/Teammate & Shiro as well as with Akki. Hunk gets to be first because I'm upset there's not enough of them spending time together :<. Also Hunk grew up with a whole house full of rescue dogs and two moms, this is the headcanon I will never abandon.
> 
> There's no pairings<<<<\-----
> 
> Sporadic updates, but if you want to suggest prompts or scenarios that's cool too.
> 
> More fics to come as I try and get over my writing block;;; its been over a month now and i'm upset. I want to do more Allura-centric fics and one or two Allura/Florona ones. We'll see.


End file.
